Ghost Simulator Roblox Wiki:User Conduct
We as the Ghost Simulator Wiki, would like all users that join to follow the subsequent guidelines. These are guidelines which users must follow when interacting with other users. By joining this wiki, you confirm the following, *That you will not harass, abuse, threaten, or misbehave towards other users. *That you will listen to warnings issued to you by staff. *That you will make edits in good faith and not join for the sole purpose of making disruptive edits. Failure to meet the three guidelines above will result in a block. Edit-warring Edit warring is where a user makes an edit which another user disagrees with. This could be because that said edit was vandalism or other disruption. The second user undoes the first user's edit, and then the first user restores their edit, and so on. Other users might join the edit war, which can cause large conflict and spam the history of the page(s) affected. We usually warn any users who join and leave (where the user joins the edit war and forces their edit(s) a few times and then leaves). We punish any users who constantly force their edits for ages and show no signs of stopping. Threatening Threatening is the act of threatening to harm another person in some way. Blackmail is the act of threatening to harm someone only if they do not meet your demands. The punishment for threatening can vary. If it's a small threat then you will get a one day block, but if it's major you will be given at least a one month block. Violent death threats and hacking threats will be reported to FANDOM. Disruption-only accounts If your account is new to FANDOM or this wiki, and you start vandalising immediately (on this wiki and maybe even others), your account will be blocked for at least three months. If you vandalise on more than two wikis, you may be reported to FANDOM too. Message Wall Conduct If you break a rule and staff feel lenient enough, they may give you a warning. If you ignore the warning, state that you're going to continue doing whatever you were warned for, or remove the thread, you will be blocked for a minimum of three days. Warning messages help staff know what offenses you have committed in the past, similar to a criminal record. Harassment If you harass users, you will be blocked for a minimum of one week. If you harass certain users or a certain user, you will be blocked for a minimum of two weeks. If you are discriminating towards people because of their race or gender, you will be banned for a minimum of two months (and maybe reported to FANDOM if your comments are extremely insulting). Impersonation Impersonation is not only against FANDOM's ToU, but it's actually against the law too. Impersonation accounts will be banned permanently and reported to FANDOM staff for review. Minimum Age We don't want our Wiki to get banned. So please, if you are under the age of 13, you are '''not '''allowed on this Wiki or Fandom until you are of age. Under COPPA law, minors under the age of 13 are not tolerated on Fandom. If you do not follow these rules on the Wiki and get caught, you will be banned for a year or a month. (Depending on how old you are.)